Task
by RaihnSage
Summary: He has a semi impossible task, but nothing is impossible for the man that makes the impossible possible.


**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and all its characters belong to Sunrise.**

**Warning: It's OOC, things kinda got out of hand while I was writing this.**

**Task**

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" The blond commander whined eyeing his captain.

"I will." She replied, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"And when do you plan on doing that?" He asked her more seriously this time.

"Once I'm finished with this paper work."

He eyed the pile of papers scattered on her table, there was no way she'd finish them tonight, and knowing her, she would spend the whole time working on them. Looking at her carefully he was able to see tiredness and exhaustion evident on her beautiful features, he sighed, knowing that his task won't be an easy one.

"Murrue?"

"Mmmm…" She wasn't paying attention to him, totally absorbed in her work.

"Murrue?" He tried again. This time she didn't respond at all. He sat on her bed watching her, she was tired, he could easily see that, but the problem was how to let her leave her desk and get some proper rest. He started gathering his thoughts…The major obstacle was how to let her leave her work, he wondered what sort of thing would work. Suddenly, a smirk lit his handsome face; he had an idea that was sure to get his beloved captain to leave her work.

He left the room quickly, not wasting any time. About 15 minutes later he ran back to her room, this time he grabbed her wrist.

"Captain, run for your life!" He said quickly.

"W…Wha…?" She wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Come on! There is no time to waste!" He pulled her out of her chair and took off running.

"Commander, what is going on?" She questioned him not having any idea about what's happening.

"Not now, you have to hide."

"Hide? From who?"

"The Lieutenant."

"Natarle? But why?"

"I'll explain later."

Not having a clue about what he said she decided to get along with whatever he was doing.

"There, should be safe here." Mwu said panting; they were in a small storage room.

"Care to explain?'' Murrue questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm… You see, the Lieutenant is coming after you."

"And why would she do that?" She wondered, when she left the bridge things were okay between her and the dark haired lieutenant."

"Ah, well… You see…" He stammered.

"Commander!" She used her commanding tone.

Mwu sighed, knowing that he has no choice but to answer her demanding captain.

Natarle took a deep breath to calm herself. Her superior or not, her captain was going to get it this time. She cursed in anger as she felt her face going red again. She made her way to a dimly lit hallway of the Archangel; she was walking slowly when…

"You WHAT?!?!" She heard her captain's loud voice, and to her surprise, she saw the blonde commander flying through the opened door.

"C…Calm down, Murrue…I can explain." The commander tried.

"Explain? How do you explain…" She stopped midsentence as she saw the dark haired Lieutenant.

"Na…Natarle…" She stuttered, face turning bright red.

"What's the meaning of this, captain?" The Lieutenant questioned firmly, hoping that her face was not as red as she thought it was.

"W..Well, commander La Flaga thought it was funny to set us up. Don't listen to what he said, I have never thought that way before, and certainly NOT asked him to interfere." Murrue explained, hoping that her words made sense.

"Murrue, you're not making any sense at all." Mwu whined from his place on the floor.

"Shut up, you! This is your entire fault."

"So?" Natarle enquired.

"He made up the whole thing. And besides, I don't swing that way." She muttered the last part quietly.

"Well, now that is sorted out I'll get back to the bridge." With that she left the hall.

"What were you thinking, Mwu?" Murrue turned to the blond commander, who was still lying on the floor where she had kicked him.

"Aww come on, I just wanted you to leave your work."

"You didn't have to go that far you know."

"What? You were not even listening to me talking." He said standing up and looking at her carefully.

"You should get some sleep, you look tired." He commented caressing her cheek.

"I guess you're right." She muttered tiredly.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He carried her in his arms despite her half hearted protests.

Nearing her room he looked at his captain in his arms and he couldn't help the smile that made its way to his lips upon seeing her fast asleep. Carefully he laid her on the bed and lied next to her, pulling the covers over them and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Sweet dreams, captain." He muttered quietly kissing her lightly on the forehead.


End file.
